All He Wants
by Silver Wind
Summary: Fujisomeone. Birthday fic for Fuji Shuusuke! That's all I want for my birthday, then.


**Series** : Tennis no Oujisama   
**Disclaimer** : ... hmm, I wonder if Konomi-sensei will kill me if he finds out about this... XD;   
**Pairing** : *coughs* Guess. Fuji and _someone_. *grins*   
**Warning** : happy birthday, Fuji-kun!

a Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction:   
**All He Wants**   
by **Silver Wind**   
silverwind at yaoi-front dot org

It was a case of high tension stress that made all members of Seigaku's Boys Tennis Club, especially the soon-to-be-graduated third years, to continue coming to practice, even though they were in the middle of final exams. For certain people, like Seigaku's acrobatic player, for instance, tennis could be a very effective therapy for exams and graduation stress. So Ryuuzaki-sensei understandingly just let them wrecking havoc on the courts everyday, although other teachers had complained about it. The formidable woman just pointed out the school academic stars on the club, Tezuka, Inui, Fuji and Ooishi, and politely asked her colleagues to shut up.

The other members had left club earlier and the Regulars were scattered in the club room in various states of undress. Inui had thoughtfully handed a stack of photocopied notes to Kikumaru, which had been accepted with a sheepish grin and a _'Thank you nya!'_. Looking at it, Momoshiro shuddered and quickly changed the topic of the conversation to safer grounds.

"So, Fuji nya!" Kikumaru began cheerfully, "What do you want for your birthday?"

At that, all heads turned to the 3-6 combi in interest.

The prodigy smiled charmingly, "You don't have to give me presents, Eiji. You know that."

His classmate pouted, "I knoooooooow that. But I want to give you something! You're my friend!"

The fair-haired boy raised an amused eyebrow at his friend, waiting for the next words.

"Besides, you gave me that _'thing'_ on my birthday," Kikumaru was blushing when he finished saying it.

At that, Fuji's smile turned sly, but he didn't respond. He only nodded to a figure behind Eiji who frowned when he heard his partner's words.

"_'Thing'_?" Ooishi gave the two boys a suspicious look, "What did you give to Eiji, Fuji?"

"Wah!" The acrobatic player waved his hands frantically, trying to change the topic of the conversation, "N... nothing! Nothing at all, Ooishi! Really! Right, Fuji?" Eiji looked desperately at the prodigy.

Fuji only hummed and gave Ooishi the most innocent look he could manage.

"Hmm," the vice-captain still looked at his teammate suspiciously, but he decided to drop the subject, "Anyway, that's true ne," Ooishi nodded, smiling at Fuji now, "Your birthday is only a few days away. Anything in particular that you want?"

"And we can afford?" Inui added wryly, "Another cactus, perhaps?"

The blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "Actually, I only want very simple things, but I don't think some of you will be able to give me that."

Eiji frowned, "What is it?"

Fuji patted Kikumaru's head patronizingly, "I want all of us to continue our studies at Seigaku Senior High. And that means, you have to study, Eiji."

"Mean!" Eiji blushed, sticking his tongue out at his best friend, "You don't have to ask that! I want it myself!"

"Hmm," the Data Tennis player said thoughtfully, "But maybe it's quite too late for Eiji to start studying **now**. You should've asked it much, much earlier, Fuji."

"I~nu~i~!" Kikumaru wailed and started shaking the taller boy by the collar of his uniform, "No confidence at all in my ability! Huh!"

Even Tezuka's lips twitched at that. Ooishi laughed and rubbed his partner's back comfortingly.

"Maa," Kawamura smiled, "I'm sure we all will be together again."

"Even the little boys?" Fuji said teasingly, looking at the three younger Regulars.

Echizen looked indignant at that. His eyes narrowed and he looked ready to smack his senior with the racket he's still holding.

Kaidou hissed and glared, "Whom did you call _'little boys'_, Fuji-sempai?"

Momoshiro just sniffed, "Fuji-sempai, in case you didn't realize it, I'm taller than you."

The prodigy only grinned, raising his hands in mock defeat.

"Fuji's birthday is on Sunday this year!" Eiji bounced, completely ignoring everything, "Maybe we should have a celebration or something! Ne, Fuji?"

"Won't it be too much of a hassle, Eiji?" he questioned, a slight frown on his face, "I mean, it **IS** so close to the end of school year after all..."

Kawamura spoke hesitantly, "We can hang out at my place again if you want, guys."

"We troubled you so many times, Kawamura," Tezuka replied firmly, "I think it's enough."

The other third-year could only nod. Fuji looked at the disappointed faces around him and smiled.

"The birthday boy should always treat his friends, right?" the prodigy said mildly, "Taka-san, please tell your father that I'd like to reserve the restaurant for us on that day. I'll pay for everything."

"Eh?" Kawamura began to protest, but Fuji shook his head, still smiling.

"Taka-san, if we do it this way, then Tezuka won't argue," he grinned at the captain, "Right, Tezuka? Then everyone's happy."

Tezuka only nodded grudgingly, a very faint smile on his own face. The club room was filled with cheers after that.

"Okay," the blue eyes twinkled again, "That's all I want for my birthday, then."

Discreetly, a pair of eyes gave him a look. Fuji grinned back at the Regular who'd been his boyfriend for the last couple of months. A mouth formed the words, _'That's all you want?'_ disbelievingly and a mocking smile tugged the edges of his boyfriend's lips.

---

Fuji's empty house greeted them when they opened the door. The fair-haired boy read the note that his mother had left, informing him that dinner was inside the microwave. Fuji just grinned and dragged his boyfriend to his room.

As the lock turned and they were safe in the bedroom, Fuji received a challenging look from the other boy.

"So... what do you really want for your birthday?"

Fuji Shuusuke gave his boyfriend a sweet smile, but didn't answer. Instead, he sat on the armchair and raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

Said boyfriend snorted, dropped down on the prodigy's lap and looked at Fuji through his unruly bangs, "Something I can afford, right? I'm broke. And you have to treat me after it, of course."

"My, you still want me to treat you again? After Taka-san's sushi?" blue eyes narrowed seductively as he put his arms around the smaller boy, "Hmm... I want Ryouma-kun, then. You can give me that, right?"

Ryouma smirked, "Oh, I think I can manage."

**FIN**

Notes:   
yes, Dhiet. You know that this was inspired by that conversation between Kime-chan and Tuti - about a _certain_ *pnish* member's birthday present - that you SMS-ed to me. So yes, this is all your fault. *faints* And thank you, Kime-chan, for letting us know about **THAT** bit. You sure know how to make your fangirls hysterical. *sweatdrops* Now I **VERY MUCH** want to know what'll happen on March 24. But since Buchou is unlike Tuti, the conversation won't go that way, I guess. Damn. *gets bricked*   
Ahem. Anyway, if you don't understand what the hell I'm writing there, sorry. ^^;;; I can't explain it. Ehhh. XD;

**Happy birthday, Fuji Shuusuke-kun!**

Finished: February 28, 2004


End file.
